


Burden of Proof (#133 Evidence)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [133]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan knows how things are supposed to look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burden of Proof (#133 Evidence)

  
Alan looked around the private dinning room where someone had arranged an elegant dinner to celebrate the nuptials. Don had spoken, welcoming Ian as more than a brother in arms. Ian’s handler had given a rambling speech, still somewhat convinced it was a prank.

Alan noted that no one asked him to speak. Probably for the best as his feelings were still scattered.

Still, as the meal progressed Alan became aware that something was wrong. There were no flowers. No flowers, no cake, no ribbons or place cards. There was not the slightest shred of evidence that a wedding had taken place. It was just dinner between friends. Alan braced himself as he was hit by a heavy sadness. He nudged Larry.

“Do you know if they’re taking a honeymoon?”

“No. Charles has lectures on Monday and I believe Ian is flying to Quantico late Sunday.”

“I see. Thank you, Larry.”

~

Charlie read the note on the door with some trepidation as his father had left the reception early.

_Charlie,_   
_Gone fishing._   
_See you Monday._   
_Congratulations_

Charlie smiled and kissed Ian “House to ourselves.”

Charlie opened the front door and froze. The smell was almost overpowering and the sight astonishing. There were roses. Dozens of white roses everywhere.

“Did you do this?” Ian asked.

“No.” Charlie said softly.

They walked upstairs, the banister wrapped in ribbon probably left over from Val Eng’s wedding.

Charlie pushed open his bedroom door to find more roses, petals on the bed, Champagne on ice and two glasses, the ones he’d given his parents for their 20th wedding anniversary.

“There were a lot of Martha Steward back issues in the garage.” Ian commented.

Charlie chuckled and kissed his husband deeply. A peace settled over him as he and Ian fell into bed with the roses.


End file.
